


With the Sea and the Sky

by siba_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba_writes/pseuds/siba_writes
Summary: Twelve years later, Dean came back after moving away from his hometown, away from Castiel. There was something different about him. Castiel acted as if he didn't know Dean, as if they didn't share the same bed when they were 6 years old, twelve years ago. Dean had never been so helpless to see someone he had come back to slipping away from him further, and he might not be able to do anything to save him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	With the Sea and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> song i put on repeat while writing this:  
> if i were called back by slum sociable

There was a new boy at the school. It’s been the most popular topic to talk about among the bustling students in the corridors. It’s what you would likely hear at the cafeteria. It’s even what people would hush about in the empty bathroom. In a city as small as this, things like that were bound to happen. It’s only a matter of hours until it became the only gossip in every Sunday church and family dinner.

It’s baffling, honestly, to see how people put so much thought into this, and put so much effort in engaging themselves into someone’s life who didn’t have any significance in theirs. What were their goals? What was the intention? Why did they care so much?

The questions had been nagging at the back of his mind. He had tried to get them out of his head, but they refused to leave. In the end, he ignored them.

Once, he was the subject of those gossips; people staring at him with eyes full of pity, smiling with lips filled with murmurs of fake apologies. It’s hard to breathe when people were trying so hard not to break him. With trembling fingers, they threaded his being as if he was a fragile glass. He never said anything because it’s easier to pretend to be okay and it’s easier to choke down the tears. It’s easier to pretend the pain wasn’t there.

It’s not as easy, however, to pretend when his already scarred soul was torn apart once more. The throb was familiar, coursing from his fingertips to his whole body, shaking his core with so much force he had to center all his energy towards his lower limbs to keep him from falling down. He could feel himself shivering, though the summer wind would laugh at him for feeling that way.

Many questions wandered around his head. The words were scattered like books that fell down from his grasp—falling from his limp fingers and spreading papers all around the floor. The words _Castiel E. Novak_ was written with black ink on the top corner left of the paper, followed by a big, red marked _A_ , circled neatly in a beautiful handwriting despite the single letter lead.

Everything started from the moment he was stopped on his track when he was on the way to the car parked in front of the school gate. After saying that he needed a minute to get back to fetch something he forgot to the man on the driver’s seat, who was giving him a concerned look on his seemingly tired face, Castiel walked back down the path with his head hung low and hands bound tightly around his thin body, shielding himself from the same regretful eyes. He knew how many steps he had to take to reach his looker, but something stopped him—no, someone. Someone who he was certain wasn’t there before.

It was the new boy, standing no more than 20 feet apart from him. The boy looked as surprised, but quickly his demeanor turned into joy. There were not many people around, but those who were in the hallway were purposefully not looking at him, at them. They were skittishly steering out of the way. But, Castiel couldn’t even pretend to notice because the boy was there. He was smiling so beautifully, so painfully, so perfect, so _familiar_ , so excruciatingly agonizing. His eyes shined as bright as ever, so green and free, and open, and … happy.

When the boy walked closer, Castiel regained his conscious back. The boy was too close, too suffocating. Castiel needed air. Then, he turned away and ran, away from the man in the car who was staring at him—perplexed, away from the shout of his name being called. 

Far, far away from the new boy. Far away until he could feel the strain on his muscle. Far away until he saw a road he had known so well, with its woods and its two story Victorian house that stood mighty despite its age, despite the fact it _was_ abandoned.

He tried to walk further to the dark, rickety building before collapsing and everything went black.

* * *

_It was raining outside. Mr. Thunder was screaming his anger and in the midst of his rage, he rattled the windows. Castiel buried his body deeper in the thick blanket, hoping it would be enough to protect him from Mr. Thunder._

_Suddenly, the door was opened. A light footsteps approached his bed. It was too dark to see, but he knew who the person was from the smell. “Michael?” he called, timidly, quietly._

_A pair of hands pulled the blanket gently, then he met a kind, patient grey eyes._

_“Mr. Thunder scares me, Michael.”_

_Michael positioned himself next to Castiel. “I know, that’s why I’m here,” he said before laying down on the same pillow and letting Castiel snuggle closer to him._

_“Why is he so mad today?”_

_“I think it was my fault.”_

_Pulling himself a little to see Michael’s genuine guilty face, Castiel whispered as if Michael was telling him the biggest secret in the world, “Why, Michael? What did you do?”_

_“Because I ate your cookie,” Michael whispered back. There was something akin to playfulness on the gray eyes and quirked lips of his._

_Castiel whimpered, now mourning the loss of his snack. He tried to reason with his mind_ — _Michael was probably hungry and Castiel’s cookie was tempting enough to make him do something as terrible as stealing. It’s okay, he guessed. Michael was always nice to him, giving him some portion of his food. Sometimes, Michael even bought him ice cream and candies and chocolate and other sweets. Oh, Castiel liked the bee shaped chocolate! He could ask Michael to repay his stolen cookie with that!—Anyway, since this seemed like something neither Michael nor Castiel could prevent, he decided to go easy on him. Michael was a really good big brother after all, and he wanted to be like him one day._

 _“It’s okay, Michael. Mr. Thunder shouldn’t have been angry at you. You’re por_ —um—pro _bably hungry so you ate my cookie—but, but Mr. Thunder didn’t know. If you say you’re sorry, he wouldn’t be angry anymore.”_

_“Okay, if you are sure.” Michael huffed a snicker, then said, “sorry, Mr. Thunder, I didn’t mean to steal my brother’s cookie. It doesn’t taste good anyway, so I’m not going to steal again.”_

_Castiel glowered at Michael. How dare him! After all the trust he had on him? After giving him the benefit of the doubt? Very ungrateful! He gave him the most frightening glare he could muster, yet Michael just laughed at him funny._

_They spent the entire night arguing. Castiel must have fallen asleep at the middle of the tickle fight because when he woke up the next morning, Michael was next to him, sleeping soundly, and Mir. Thunder wasn’t angry anymore._

_He was happy._

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know how this story will go, but i have bits of it in my head (like, i know how the ending is, what will happen in chapter 4, what dean will say in chapter 5 and how the other will react, and whatnot, but will i be able to connect them together? time will tell) and let's hope i don't disappoint you.
> 
> stay safe and healthy, as always.


End file.
